


Silence

by angeredthoughts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mute Stiles, Pining, Running Away, Sadness, Searching, graves, keep your pants on, there is more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, there aren’t any sarcastic comments as we try and come up with a plan. No mocking words to rile us all up. We have a solid plan now, in half the time it usually takes.”</p><p>-----------</p><p>The silence cost them more then they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s nice though, isn’t it?”

Stiles paused in the kitchen, in the process of making a coffee. He tilted his head and listened quietly. He’d gotten ill and wasn’t allowed to speak after the coughing tore up his throat. He was confused as to what everyone was talking about. There were rogue hunters in the area once more; they’d already shot Scott twice.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, there aren’t any sarcastic comments as we try and come up with a plan. No mocking words to rile us all up. We have a solid plan now, in half the time it usually takes.”

Silence seemed to echo around him and he looked down at the floor. He waited, because he wasn’t stupid, he knew there were more words. He strained his words, wanting to erase Lydia and Isaac’s biting words. When the next words came, he wished he had left.

“It’s not like it matters anyway. He says his words, we drop him off then we go with our own plan. This time we just don’t have to make him think we’re doing it his way,” Scott said, casually.

Rubbing at his face, he very carefully set everything down and moved to the door. They were still chatting about how nice it was he couldn’t speak. He shook his head and slipped out the door, relieved it had been left open. He got into his jeep and took a breath. Glancing at the house, he knew it wouldn’t take long before they came out but none of them were stupid enough to step in front of a moving vehicle.

Turning the key, he moved quickly, easily stomping on the gas and taking off. He didn’t glance back. He didn’t want to see them, if they even came. He looked into the back seat and saw his standard overnight bag. His dad had suggested it shortly after learning about the creatures that bumped in the night. It was packed with two changes of clothing, some money for emergencies and a bunch of other things that would help with a night of recovery. Looking back at the road, he thought about how his dad had retired to Florida with Melissa McCall. They still spoke, frequently, but it was necessary after he’d had a heart attack.

Straightening his back, he turned the wheel deliberately. Within ten minutes he was packing his shit up in his apartment. He tossed it into bags and boxes before tossing them all into his jeep. He looked back at his apartment and shook his head before leaving the key with the landlord. He climbed into his jeep and tore out of town. He left everything else behind without a second thought. If they wanted silence from him, they could have it.

* * *

Scott sat in the apartment he’d shared with Stiles and stared quietly. He lifted his head as the pack came in, all of them confused. He’d sent an SOS message to them as soon as he’d arrived. It had taken an additional three weeks to get rid of the hunters. They’d ended up going with a plan Stiles had written down at some point. It was a little embarrassing that every time they came up with a plan they ended up going with Stiles plan instead. It as if the universe mocked them.

As Isaac and Peter entered, he watched as they lifted their heads and sniffed, confused. Cora and Derek did the same before Allison and Lydia looked around, confused. Several minutes later the twins entered and blinked. He wondered how it was they managed to be so subtle when they took in different scents. They all looked at him to see what he had to say. It was embarrassing as hell; but he had no idea.

“I… his stuff is gone. I don’t even… does anyone remember the last time they saw him?”

Silence; it was shocking. Everyone sat there, trying to remember. Even Peter looked amazed and with a sinking heart, he realized even the man who often stalked Stiles had no idea where he was. Rubbing his hand through his hair, he picked up his phone. He’d texted Stiles before heading home, asking if they should have take out, but there had been no response. He knew why now but he felt like an asshole for it.

“Try and find him,” he said, standing up. He tugged uselessly at his shirt, trying to straighten it, “We’ll meet up tomorrow…” he paused at the looks on everyone’s faces and rolled his eyes, “Tomorrow night. Get some sleep, alright?”

There was no news the next day or the months that followed. Slowly they realized many things. Stiles had all the information; he often sorted it out for them all so they could get the important things first. Without them they had to wade through everything and anything, desperately reaching for knowledge that had once before been handed to them. No one remembered Lydia’s birthday; Stiles wasn’t there to remind them.

When the pixies came though, looking for forest to live in, they knew they were completely out of their depths. Four years had passed since they had last seen Stiles. Everyone was edgier to each other and in secret, Isaac and Lydia complained about the silence they had once so wilfully gushed over. They all regretted not taking Stiles as seriously as they should have. It was easy to blame the hunters; they had been tired and in pain, they wanted to lash out and Stiles had been relatively fine. In the end though, they knew it was simply them. They had looked down at Stiles for not being more. He’d simply been…human.

* * *

“I found him.”

Derek’s neck cracked as Danny spoke. He had finally finished getting his degree and had come home. They had disclosed everything to him shortly after Stiles had left but it was humiliating to find out he’d figured most of it out himself. A throb started in his heart and he saw his uncle glance at him. He should’ve been there for Stiles, instead of agreeing with the cruel things they’d been saying about him. Now he was gone and Derek was left realizing he’d possibly lost the one person he trusted with everything. He may have helped chase away the person he could’ve had as a mate.

Danny looked up at them. It had taken talking with other packs to finally settle things with the pixies but they had thrown themselves into looking for Stiles. The look on the man’s face though… it filled him with dread. Scott moved closer and rested his hand on his shoulder, fingers digging into his flesh. Derek was relieved for the anchor.

“Uhm…” he rattled off an address, before swallowing painfully, “It… It’s a cemetery.

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't run away yet!  
> I have to finish the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek stared down at the crappy little grave. There was a lump of rock with his name and birthday on it. His father hadn’t been able to do anything when he’d discovered his only son’s death. He’d had a heart attack and died less then a year later. Melissa had paid for the stone out of her pocket, since there hadn’t really been anything to cover how he died. It was stupid. He’d gotten a cold that had developed into something worse. Any coverage he’d had had been spent on the medical bills until they couldn’t save him anymore.

The entire pack stood there, staring silently. No one knew what to say. Once they had all bemoaned and bitched about Stiles. His snarky comments, his sarcastic help but he’d always been there, talking and helping. When he’d left, they’d had to look back at everything and see how much he was there. With just his little spark of belief, he’d wedged himself firmly into the pack and they’d abused him.

There was no going back from this. Derek regretted everything. He should’ve been…more. More talkative, more open, more there, more helpful; more. He hadn’t been though and the feels he’d been hiding from Stiles would never be shared. Rubbing his face, he looked over at the others. Scott looked completely wrecked but he was surprised by the look on Peter’s face. He looked like he’d just lost something overly precious.

“Uncle Peter?” he asked, reaching out and touching his arm.

Peter looked at him and shook his head helplessly, “I knew Claudia. Talia and I both knew her actually… I’m not surprise you don’t remember, but she used to bring Stiles around. When she got sick… she asked us to watch over him.”

There was silence once more. Derek pondered over what his uncle had said. He knew that Stiles had been special to him but he was surprise to learn how special. Even amidst his grief induced psychopathic rage, he’d asked Stiles. He hadn’t asked anyone else he’d bitten, but Stiles he’d asked. When Stiles said no, he hadn’t just forced the bite on him. There had been violence when Peter had returned, but he hadn’t done anything to Stiles.

“You loved him.”

Everyone glanced at Allison, who was looking at him, “You loved him, didn’t you? Like… like…”

“Like another child? Yes, I suppose, though not quite,” Peter was staring at the grave. He lifted his head and shook it before turning and leaving.

One by one, everyone quietly left. Scott stood beside Derek, both of them going over everything in their minds. He could tell Scott was loathing the exhausted hated that had formed that day. The day they spoke their grumblings and he listened. Derek wished he’d told them to shut up like he’d wanted to, but he’d been so tired and comfortable not moving. Many regrets surrounded Stiles and they were trapped with nothing to change them.

“Let’s go home,” Scott murmured, before they both left.

* * *

Three days later, Scott looked over at his pack. They were all quiet now. It was disturbing and he loathed it. He wanted to help them get over this, but he wasn’t even sure he could get over it. No one had any idea that Stiles was even gone, for weeks, and now, years later, they discovered he was gone forever. He sighed and rubbed his hair, uncaring for the mess. He looked over at Isaac and Allison, curled together. They were both in shock, some how more sensitive then everyone else. He moved over and touched their backs lightly before moving on to the others. One by one he touched them lightly, moving them together until they were all drawing comfort from each other.

Hours later, he was driving back to his apartment. He wasn’t sure if he was going to keep it, but that wasn’t a decision he wanted to make just yet. It was too final for him. He rubbed his eyes at the red light just before the light changed. He checked to be sure before edging forward. He glanced back at Derek as he drove. He was asleep in the backseat. He sighed and turned his eyes back to the road. He wondered if the older man would recover. He had an idea about what was upsetting him but had no idea how to bring up the topic.

As he crossed an intersection, a truck came out of no where and slammed into his car. He yelled in surprise. His car flipped into the ditch. He groaned in pain and heard Derek’s answering grunt. Blinking the blood out of his eyes, he yelled as he was dragged out of the car. Derek was pulled out as well. Lifting his head he saw the hunters. He remembered them. They had chased them out of town just before they discovered Stiles was gone.

“Missing your little human, wolf?” one of them taunted.

They were laughing. Rope twisted with wolfbane wrapped around their limbs before they were dragged to the car. They were talking about how the others had been captured. Dread filled Scott’s stomach as the truck drove off. He looked at Derek and they both felt the same sense of dread. It was easy to see and he swallowed painfully. Perhaps they’d see Stiles soon enough. The truck came to a sudden stop and they both grunted as their heads hit the side of the bed. They were dragged out and into one of the many abandoned factories the town had. Scott was going to burn them all down at this rate.

Seeing the rest of the pack there filled him with dread. He was hung up in the middle of the room while Derek was set up beside his sister. They left them there and he looked around at everyone. No one was unscathed and he could see Danny was much worse then anyone else.

“Are you alright?”

“No…” he wheezed, desperately trying to catch his breath.

Scott cringed, able to hear the liquid in his lungs. He dropped his head down as he listened to everyone else. The wolves weren’t healing because of the wolfbane and the humans were all slowly dying. He figured it’d take a miracle now.

* * *

Chuckling softly, he looked down at the hunters. They had accepted him as one of their own, but he hadn’t been able to get their plans until now. They were going to kill the pack then the entire town. He didn’t understand them but they were stopped now. Humming softly, he looked down at the bloody bodies before shrugging. They hadn’t had a chance to scream. It was better that way.

Entering the room holding the McCall pack, he paused at the sight of Danny. He was pale with blood dripping odd his lips. The wolves were all straining towards him, desperate to save him. He moved towards him while they snapped and snarled. It meant nothing to him. He knelt down and checked his pulse before releasing him and setting him on the floor. Pulling out a few herbs, he crushed them together before forcing them into his mouth. Muttering a small Greek phrase under his breath, he leaned back as his wounds began to heal.

 Leaving him, he moved and started to release everyone. They were all very confused, but they had realized whose blood coated his skin. He stopped in front of Derek as he released him. Everyone had gone to Danny but Derek stared at him. He stared back before the wolf crushed him into a hug. A laugh escaped him as he returned the hug, “I didn’t think anyone would see me.”

“I always saw you, Stiles.”

Laughing he turned towards the pack. His new features faded back to familiar ones. He leaned into Derek as they all stared. An easy smile graced his lips as Scott stumbled to his feet and towards him. He stared silently before his best friend pulled him into a hug. He knew the scars deforming his face threw them all off but now wasn’t the time. Ushering them all out, he got them to the little house he’d purchased and set them all up in the living room, giving them whatever they needed to patch them up.

An hour later, he finished telling them about what had happened. He was resting on Derek’s chest, his arms wrapped around him. Stiles told them about leaving, feeling betrayed and loathed, even though it was mostly wolfbane, injuries and exhaustion that made everyone snappy. He’d escaped it all since he’d been home with his dad. He told them about how he’d gone to his dad and how the hunters had followed him. The grave was explained as a way to escape, though his father really had died. He told them about hiding with the hunters and coming with them there.

Everyone was quiet and Stiles smiled, “So… missed me did you?”

* * *

It was never silent again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles*

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com)?


End file.
